


The Ice Queen Cracks

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: The Cutting Edge (1992)
Genre: F/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pamchenko: daring Olympic medal-winning move – or the perfect murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Queen Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble of precisely 100 words was written for a weekly challenge at another adult site requiring the use of the words Edge, Elegant and Evil.

As they began the final elegant Olympic routine that Kate and Doug hoped would give them an edge over the Russians, he could not believe she had abruptly agreed to perform their dangerously high-risk move, the Pamchenko. Clearly she had swallowed his last-minute profession of “love.” Doug grasped Kate’s slender ankles and spun her, head-down, by her perfectly toned legs. He felt like an evil genius. As the blood rushed to her head, Kate remembered drunkenly signing insurance papers Doug had given her. Then he “accidentally” bashed her face into the ice, scattering wet brain tissue across the frozen surface.


End file.
